Moon Rush
by Goodnight.xx.Love
Summary: Some thing was different tonight. I don't know what it was but something was going to happen. I could feel it in the air. Maybe tonight was the night when we finally took our relationship to the next level. Would it happen tonight? New Chapter if Reviewed


**Moon Rush**

Chapter: #1

* * *

It was 11:00 pm on a cool Saturday night. I was in my tiny bathroom getting ready for my girlfriend, Alice, of three months to arrive for Dinner and a movie at home. I looked in the mirror at the girl who looked back at me. Who was she I wondered? Always so confused and scared to take the next step.

"FUCK!" I yelled as I felt the hot curling iron burn my wrist where I had dazed off from focusing while putting curls in. Right as I was finishing the last blonde curl in my hair the door bell rang to my apartment. That would be her. I rushed to the door and opened it right as the second ring came. I opened the door and like always, lost my breath. Standing there she was… so beautiful and stunning. She was the most important person in my life. She had always been there for me. My best friend of many years who I accidentally fell in love with. Lucky for me, the same happened to her, though I find it dumb of her to like me like that… or even at all. She was wearing her stunning black trench coat she had bought down at the mall last week when we went shopping. It was like seeing a dark angel standing there in the hall way… just for me. Her body was so pale and perfectly shaped. That gorgeous shiny short black hair that hung down in the front and flipped, with the spikes in the back, always got my attention the most though.

"Hey", Alice said. Her stunning smile just about took my breath away… again.

"Hey", I replied back not knowing what to say like always. I'm such a dumb ass.

She reached in and kissed my lips then after that private thought. They were so cool, so gentle, like nothing I've ever felt before. It took me a minute to realize what was going on and that I wasn't in a dream. Our lips parted and Alice took off her coat and hung it up on the nail on my wall that was supposed to be considered a coat rack.

"So what are we watching tonight", Alice asked.

"Oh, umm… I was thinking we could watch an oldie tonight", I replied.

"Like what?" she asked back.

"Titanic?" I asked unsurely and doubtfully. I had picked it up at a garage sale with four quarters.

She walked over and sat down on the black leather couch ever so gracefully.

"Titanic. That's a good one. I haven't seen that one in some time", she responded.

I walked over and sat down next to my princess.

"You are so beautiful", she said looking deep into my grayish blue eyes.

I blushed like always when she complimented me and thought how wrong she was. I was nothing compared to her angelic form. I always thought it would be to good to last.

After looking up from the couch from my blushing fit she looked at me with an egger face.

"What is it?" I ask confused?

Suddenly she flew aim first into my body with her lips on mine. I was pushed back with my body helplessly laying on the couch with her on me. What the hell was she doing? I didn't know but I didn't want it to stop either. After parting her lips from mine she crawled up and planted herself on me. Normally she liked to play this game, but this time it was different. There wasn't as much laughter from her. Then she hit the spot and my senses came to me and I realized what she had done. Instead of normally play fighting to see who could pin the other down, she planted her body right one me. Her private lying right against mine. Even though we had clothes on I could still feel the rush going through my body as we touched there. We had never done anything very sexual together since we always wanted to take things slow and make sure everything worked out. Why had it never occurred to me the thought of us doing this now since everything was working so fine?

"Breath", she said.

It was then that I realized I had stopped breathing. I was scared to let out a breath in fear of what might come out.

"Aww..." is what came out. A moan. Not just any moan like when you're tired, but a moan that was so sexual I could feel my heart beat faster.

"Ha-ha", I heard her giggle.

Fuck! I just moan in front of her. How embarrassing! Out of anything why did it have to be that?

"Let's go eat Dinner", she said as she started to wiggle her way off of me.

Then another feeling hit me that I had never felt before. As her body slid against mine while she was getting off a sensation can over me. It was a tingling feeling coming from my private. My breathing got harder and then it went away. Was that? I thought to myself. It was like I almost started getting an… orgasm? I had never had sex before considering I always tried to be responsible. I was 18 and working two jobs to make it through life. When did I have the time to go out to the club and bring someone home over the past year? When I met Alice everything just seemed so fine and I was so happy that I never really thought about being active very much.

"Are you coming?" Alice said looking over at me.

I snapped back to reality and looked over at her.

"Yeah", I replied getting up.

She walked to the little table we had and took a seat.

I opened the stove and pulled out or TV dinners.

"Bonn Appetite", I said laying her Dinner in front of her as I took a seat by her.

That's what you get to eat for dinner when your poor I thought.

She looked at me and smiled and then dug into her Dinner.

Some thing was different tonight. I don't know what it was but something was going to happen. I could feel it in the air. Maybe tonight was the night when we finally took our relationship to the next level. I looked over at Alice and thought how beautiful it would be to share such a thing with her. I never thought of doing this with her, but now that things are feeling different, I think I would want to try it with her. I actually wanted and imagined her graceful body naked against mine. Our bodies colliding and rubbing in harmony against one another. The sweet feeling that I had earlier over coming us both, but a thousand times greater. The taste of her great skin. And then for the final share, she would go lower and have a taste of me. That final taste that would trigger every nerve in my body to become numb and give me the best sensation ever felt. Would it happen tonight? Was it the right choice for us? I sat there in wonder while eating.

I picked up my fork and took a bite of my chicken. Tonight will be the night I told myself. Tonight we will finally share something magical.


End file.
